Seduction Under the Stars
by Karalena Cullen
Summary: Lex catches Clark in an awkward moment late at night in the barn.  And the seduction begins, but just who is seducing whom?


SEDUCTION UNDER THE STARS

BY: karacullen23

Rating: NC-17

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own any of these characters, nor do I get paid for the crap that I write.

WARNING: Slash, as in two men having sexual relations. If this isn't your cuppa' tea, don't read.

A/N: I was listening to "I Get Off" by Halestrom when I wrote this.

SUMMARY:

Lex catches Clark in an awkward moment late at night in the barn. And the seduction begins, but just who is seducing whom?

Lex's POV:

Christ. What am I doing here? Surely Clark is asleep at this hour of the night. All the lights are out in the house. No light shines from the barn window either. I should turn around and go back to the castle. This was a stupid idea, what was I thinking? What was I expecting?

Did I really expect Clark to be awake obsessing over fucking me senseless the same way I'm obsessing over him?

Of course not, he's probably passed out in his bed after a full day of bailing hay and whatever the hell else people do on farms. He's probably having sweet dreams of the little princess next door, and here I am, standing in the middle of the Kent's driveway at quarter past midnight on a sweltering summer night. Stalker. Creepy, disgusting and pathetic. That's what I am. I'm a fucking stalker, Jesus! I should get the hell out of here before I get attacked by an angry cow or something. Or worse, in case Jonathon Kent happens to wake up for a glass of water or to go to the bathroom, and sees me out in his driveway staring up into the barn window hoping to get an ogling glimpse of his teenage son.

Wait a minute...was that...

I could've sworn I just saw movement up there. Great Lex, now you're seeing things. Just get out of here.

My eyes are adjusting to the dim light. I definitely see someone up there.

I'm standing just inside the barn door, ears and other body parts perked up at the sound of my name being whispered from Clark's lips. Maybe I'm losing touch of reality. Maybe I've slipped into a fantastical delusion because I'm pretty sure that Clark Kent would not be whispering out my name and moaning like that in real life. I hold my breath, frozen halfway up the steps that lead into the loft.

Are my ears playing tricks with me? A breathy moan is accompanied by a more quiet, wet sound…like the sound of a tight fist frantically pumping hot, hard flesh…it sounds like he's…Oh god!

My head is screaming at me to leave, but my feet are carrying me up the stairs and then a faint, warm, musky scent floats into my nostrils. The unmistakable aroma of sex, of Clark cock. I gulp down the excess of saliva that's filling my mouth. I know I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't invade upon the privacy of someone, especially at a time like this. If someone were to walk in on me in such a situation I'd probably seriously consider having them offed! If Clark was the one to walk in on me…well that would simply be…different. And this isn't just 'someone' up there, it's Clark. And even though I feel like a creepy stalking pervert, I can't resist thinking that I may very well be able to somehow turn this whole thing to my advantage.

I continue up the stairs. It's dark and dusty. My whole body is trembling with nervous anticipation. I'm trying to be quiet, and I almost manage it, until I slip on some straw that found it's way into my path. "Fuck"

The word slips out as I almost fall backwards in the dark. I catch myself but bang my knee on the stair above me.

I hear a flurry of movement and see a blur of what must be Clark, silhouetted by a backdrop of stars in the huge loft window.

"Who's there?" Clark whispers down the stairs.

"Clark, it's me...I..."

"Lex? What are you doing? Are you okay?" And Clark's big hands have grabbed hold of my arm and he's pulling me to my feet.

"I'm fine, I just uh.. slipped on some straw in the dark."

I'm up the stairs with the help of my teenage god, and he steady's me on my feet.

"What are you doing sneaking around in my barn, Lex?" His voice is a quiet hush, but it sounds off. I can't quite place what's off about it, he's probably just embarrassed and quite possibly a little pissed off that I interrupted his um…'private' time. I have to think of a legitimate reason for being here at this hour. I had an excuse when I left the castle to come here, but my eyes are finally adjusting with the help of the starlight filtering in through the window. Clark is standing there completely naked save for a pair of white boxer shorts and a very huge, very obvious erection!

All logistical reasoning leaves my brain as all the blood rushes elsewhere. Damn it, I'm a Luthor for Christ sake! And here I am turning into a complete idiot before this seventeen year old, who yeah, sure is built like a fucking Greek God, and who's half naked. And who may or may not have just been moaning out my name while masturbating...Oh Jesus!

And he's shifting uncomfortably, trying to hide his erection. The spicy, warm scent of sex is still fresh in the hot, humid air of the loft. I breathe in deep and revel in the smell that is uniquely Clark.

Come on Lex, you've kept your cool in much more intense situations than this. I cannot allow him to see how deeply phased I truly am. In truth I feel like an awkward fourteen year old girl trembling all over because the star quarterback finally decided to acknowledge my existence with a cheesy come on line. Get it together Lex, just remember… You are Alexander Luthor, the suave, smirking billionaire, name sake of Alexander the Great. Men and woman alike have made deals with the devil in order to get into your pants and your bank account. Just put on a sardonic tone and a nonchalant swagger...

"Clark, did I uh...interrupt something?" Good, if he doesn't catch that slight tremble in my voice, no one would ever know that I was about five seconds from passing out entirely. My palms are cold and sweaty, my stomach is doing flip-flops, and I'm light headed from lack of oxygen to my brain. Breathe Lex, breathe.

I can almost feel the heat from his blush. I've put him on the spot and embarrassed him. Good.

He stumbles over to the worn couch, grabs his jeans that are in a pile on the floor and practically jumps into them. "Oh, uh..no...I was just..." He looks over at the giant telescope in the window. "I was just looking through my telescope and uh...I got hot...uh...I mean, it's very hot out tonight."

My eyes are glued to the bulge of his crotch. Even beneath denim it's a mouth- watering sight. I swallow hard, lick my lips and avert my gaze to the aforementioned telescope. "Looking at the stars?" I saunter towards the telescope.

He motions nervously towards the telescope, to move it. But I've already got my hand around the cool, metal cylinder. "Uh huh, yeah. They're very bright t..tonight."

"Yes, they are, aren't they? Mind if I take a look?"

He shuffles his feet and shoves his hands deep into his pockets. "It's just some stupid stars Lex, and it's not a very good telescope..."

"Were we spying on the neighbours Clark?" I chuckle enjoying his embarrassment.

"No!" Is his all to unconvincing reply.

"Relax Clark, everybody does it you know. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Lex, please! I wasn't…spying…on anybody."

"So if I look through this telescope I'll see nothing but constellations and not Lana Lang's bedroom window?" I lean in to peer through the telescope but Clark pulls me back.

"Lex, please..."

"Clark, if all you were doing was stargazing, then there's nothing to be embarrassed about, right?"

"Well...uh...yeah..." I lean down again and once again he pulls me away from the telescope. "Lex, don't..."

I chuckle, I'm truly enjoying this little game. Teasing Mr. Perfect Boy scout over a little innocent masturbation over the girl next door. After all, if I can't HAVE him, at least I can still PLAY with him and watch him turn all red. He's too fucking cute!

"Just admit that you were…" I stifle a chuckle and raise my eyebrow suggestively, "…spying…and I'll leave you alone."

"I wasn't...Lex...honest!" He's pleading with me to understand and to drop it. But I want to push him until he either caves, or has to physically restrain me from looking through the telescope. How many times I've pretended to trip or stumble into him, only because I've wanted to feel his strong arms steady me, his hard body pressed against me…if only for a moment.

"Then there'll be no harm if I look through your telescope then." I'm ready for his pulling on me. I tense my entire body, stand firm and fight the urge to just melt into his arms while we wrestle.

"Clark! Come on now, you're acting like a three- year old who doesn't want to share!" I tease, and he lets go, grumbles something under his breath that sounds like, 'fuck'? Clark Kent said a naughty word? He collapses brokenly onto the couch and runs his fingers through the thick, black waves of his hair.

I try to suppress my laughter, but it's no use.

He looks up at me from beneath his dark bangs and glares daggers at me, then resumes to pout on the couch.

I'm still chuckling as I turn back towards the telescope and finally look. The chuckle dies in my throat and my throat goes dry. My stomach twists into knots and I almost groan out loud when I realize that I'm not looking up at the stars nor into Lana's bedroom window. Instead I recognize a different sight altogether. "Clark? That's my study? What..."

Clark does groan, "Lex...I, uh...I can explain..."

The memory of Clark standing there in nothing but boxer shorts, and remembering the sound of my name moaned through those luscious lips. I hadn't imagined it, he really did say my name.

"Clark were you…you were…" I stop, unable to form words or coherent thought. My composure is so far gone from me now I doubt I will ever find it again.

"I'm sorry." His voice is an agonized whimper. "I've probably just totally freaked you out. I'll understand if you completely hate me and want nothing to do with me ever again."

My heart lurches at the very idea. I can't imagine a world in which I could ever hate him. And I can't even conceive of what my life would be like without him.

I take in a steadying breath of air and let it out in a heavy gush. I walk over to sit next to the devastated lump that is Clark on the couch. "It's alright Clark, don't get so upset." I put my hand on his shoulder and give him what I hope is a reassuring squeeze. "Like I said, everybody does it."

He won't look at me. He shrugs away from me and retreats to the far end of the couch. "Oh yeah, I'm sure all teenage boys jack off to the thought of their best friend. Their MALE best friend."

Oh my God. I wasn't expecting in a million years that Clark would ever admit to feeling that way about ME. Sure I've fantasized about it, dreamed of it, hell I've even prayed for it…but I never expected I'd live to see this day. And wait a minute here…did Clark just say "jack off"? My pants are definitely feeling tighter.

"I can't stop thinking about it Lex. I can't stop thinking about you. I've tried to stop. I've tried replacing the image of you in my head with Lana, with Chloe, any girl! But no matter how hard I try, it's always you. It has been for a long time."

I want to run as fast as I can back to my car and just drive away…fast. I need to think about this. I need to wrap my brain around it and figure out what to do. The truth is that as much as I'd love to just drop to my knees and take his cock in my mouth and suck him dry…I can't do that. If it were merely a matter of lust, I'd have seduced him long ago. But his friendship has meant too much to me to risk losing him. And it's not just his friendship. I'm completely in love with him! Sure he admits to thinking about me in a…sexual…way, but he's a horny teenager. Just because he might 'think' he wants me, is that worth the risk?

Clark's head is buried in his hands and he looks so miserable hiding over in the far corner of the couch all alone. And I know that I can't leave him so upset. "It's okay, Clark."

I scoot closer to him and lean around in an attempt to see his face. He starts to turn his head in a very awkward position in order to avoid eye contact, but I reach a suprisingly steady hand, place it gently on his chin, and turn his face towards me. "Clark, look at me...please."

There are tears of shame glittering in his gorgeous green eyes, my heart breaks to see him in such anguish. "I understand how you feel. And I want you to understand that you should never be afraid to tell me anything. I would never turn my back on you. You're the best friend I've ever had Clark." And against my better judgement I suddenly find that my lips are brushing against his and a shiver of excitement runs down my spine.

His breath hitches in his chest and he pulls back slightly. My heart pounds in my throat and my blood runs cold in my veins because he's pulling back and away and he shuts his eyes tight and scrunches up his face as though in pain. How could I be so stupid! He's not ready for this. Even if he thought he was, it's one thing to think about it, and a whole different thing to actually… "I'm sorry! God, Clark I'm so sorry…" His eyes open and bore into me. The light and my emotions must be playing tricks on my eyes because Clark's eyes seem to glow a deep red crimson. I blink to clear my eyesight and suddenly Clark lunges.

Strong, naked arms sweep me up, push me down, and I gasp in surprise as he positions himself on top of me. His mouth comes down hard and bruising on mine. His kiss is frantic, hungry. His tongue is hot and possessive in my mouth. And my God I swear I can hear angels weeping. This is the most intense experience of my entire life. He crushes his body on top of me and I can feel his hard cock pressing into my thigh.

My hands find their way to his hair and my fists clench and pull. An animalistic growl rumbles in the back of his throat and the sound vibrates throughout my entire body. His fingers tug and pull at my shirt desperate to get at my skin. His lips leave mine only long enough to pull my shirt up over my head. The feel of his palms roaming over my naked chest, and around to my back sends sharp shivers of pleasure all through me. I arch up and grind my aching, throbbing cock against him. He moans and grinds back so forcefully that my ass sinks deep into the cushion of the couch. Our naked chests are pressed tight to each other, his nipples are hard and rubbing against me. My own hands are delighting in the exploration of his solid, muscular back. He continues grinding his cock against mine, and I'm afraid I'm going to burst right here and now.

His mouth moves down to the crook of my neck, and his teeth bite into me, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to make me gasp in pain that quickly changes to warm, tingling pleasure, and my hips buck up hard into him wanting more. So much more! I don't think I could ever get enough of this! His voice is wet and breathy in my ear, "God, Lex, I want you so much..."

"Do you?" I reach down between us and reach a trembling hand down into his jeans. I grab hold of his huge cock and squeeze.

"Oh, fuck! Yesss...please Lex..." He hisses and I feel his cock twitch into my tight fist. My teeth sink into the sinewy muscle of his bicep as I palm the head of his cock that's already slippery with precome. He's writhing on top of me, sweat beading at his temples.

"Now, Clark…I need… you…now." I can stand it no longer, I need to feel him in me. I ache for him to fill me.

"Yesss…anything…what do I do, Lex? Please…" his breath is hot on my neck. His cock wet and throbbing in my hand. "…please tell me what you want me to do?"

I remove my hand from inside his jeans and fumble at the metal zipper with slippery fingers. "Fuck me, Clark." I manage the zipper, then the button, and pull his jeans down and over his tight, taut ass cheeks. He wiggles the rest of the way out of his pants and kicks out of them. My hand grabs onto his cock and pulls him back closer to me. "I want…need you to fuck me." He moans and thrusts into my tight fist.

He helps me wriggle out of my own pants. He licks his lips and takes my slender cock into his large hand and twists. "Are you sure?"

I arch up into his fist and squeeze his cock tight, "God, yes, please..."

His mouth comes down and devours mine with an animalistic frenzy. I grab him by the hips and pull him down so that his cock slides tightly between my thighs. He takes hold of my legs and pulls me in closer. He reaches down between us and takes his cock into his hand and rubs the head experimentally around my hole. His bright eyes search my face and watch my reaction to the sensation. "Now, please…please just fuck me!" I push against him and impale myself onto his cock. He yelps with the surprise and the pleasure.

I hiss with the sudden, sharp pain as I force my body to take it in. I've never had a cock as big as Clark's before, and I can feel my body trying to force him out of me. Clark stills above me and looks down at me, worry etched into his beautiful face. "Lex?" He begins to pull away, not wanting to hurt me.

"No…" I arch up, and my weeping cock rubs up against his flat, muscled belly smearing a wet trail of precome on his skin. I dig my fingers into his hips and pull him against me with all of my strength, forcing him deeper into me. Instinctively he pushes, and I take him in to the hilt. I remain still allowing my body to adjust and open. The throbbing pain burns through me, ebbs, then subsides. I let out a shaky breath that I didn't realize I'd been holding. Cold sweat trickles down my temples. Clark's green eyes look on me with alarm and concern. I smile up at him hoping to reassure him. His hands knead into the tensed up muscles of my legs and he places a gentle kiss to the side of my knee. My throat tightens with emotion at the simple gesture. Then he begins to rock back, slowly pulling out part way, only to ease back in again. The pleasure builds each time I feel him move within me. He's careful, watchful of my expression, and I feel my face heat up under such close inspection. No other lover has ever paid such close attention as Clark…and especially because it is Clark, my self consciousness quickly dissipates and for the first time in my life…I know what it feels like to be made love to.

Clark's slow and gentle love -making is amazing and I wish I we could stay like this forever. But with each gentle push into me, the pleasure builds more and more. Until I'm writhing and moaning franticly beneath him and begging him for … "more Clark…please…faster"

His pupils dilate and the irises appear to turn that same deep crimson I thought I'd imagined seeing before he kissed me. He shuts his eyes tight and whimpers. Sweat trickles down his face, and then he lifts up onto his haunches pulling my ass up off of the couch along with him… and then he slams into me so hard my teeth chatter in my head. I cry out as the tip of his cock hits on just the right spot sending hot waves of pleasure to explode within me. His hands are gripping me so tightly at the hips that I'm sure he'll leave bruises and I love the idea of Clark leaving his mark on me. He pulls out and slams back into me, again and again, faster and faster, hitting my prostate with each upward stroke of his impatient member. His muscles ripple across his chest and gleams with sweat in the moonlight.

He finds his rhythm, hard and fast, and I feel the heat building inside. There's a tingling in the base of stomach and I know I'm close. I clutch desperately at his bulging arms as he slams in again and again. He's chanting my name with each heaving breath, "Lex…Lex…" My body tenses, my balls tighten and the orgasm floods my entire body and then explodes out of me. I come screaming Clark's name. As my come spurts out of my untouched cock and splatters onto Clark's belly, I feel his knees begin to tremble beneath me. The red glow sparks in his eyes and he throws his head back and shouts, "Oh…fuck…Lexxx…" His hands dig deeper into my hipbones as he slams into me one last time. He stops holding me to him and jerks violently as he spills into me, filling me, and claiming me as his.

His grip on my hips relaxes and he pulls out of me and I wince at the sudden sharp pain of my body releasing him. I can't help but whimper out in mild anguish at the loss. He collapses in a shivering, twitching heap on top of me. I wrap my arms around him and run my hands over his slippery back. He squeezes me tight and kisses my shoulder. He kisses my neck then moves up to nibble on my earlobe. My over sensitized skin breaks out in goose flesh and I shiver.

We cling to one another, each of us afraid to be the first to let go. But our breathing steadies, our bodies cool down, and I find myself starting to doze off in his arms. I shake the sleep from my head and shift to move out from under him. Clark's voice is thick with sleep, "No, stay." And he pulls me back in close.

I smile, "I can't." But I snuggle back in and bury my face in his chest. And breathe him in.

He lets out a breathy sigh. "I know." But neither of us so much as twitches a muscle. I feel myself beginning to nod off again and this time I lose the battle and fall asleep.

I wake with a start to the sound of Clark snoring softly in my ear. The weight of his relaxed and sleeping body is heavy on top of me, but not unpleasant. His body is warm and comforting, but the pale dusky light of the early morning sets my heart racing in my chest. If his parents were to walk in… "Clark!" I try to wiggle out from under him and my movement wakes him.

He looks down at me and his sleepy eyes brighten with the most amazing smile I have ever seen. "Lex…" He tightens his hold on me and shuts his eyes, only to open them again in a panic. "Lex!" He jumps up and stumbles almost falling over, having tripped on our clothes that are crumpled on the floor. "Shit! What time is it?" He bends over to pick up his jeans and jumps into them. Then gets down on his hands and knees and rummages around on the floor and hands me up my pair of pants.

"I'm not sure, but if your father finds us like this I'm as good as dead." I slide my pants on and wince as I pull them up over my bruised hips, then smile knowing that I will be feeling Clark with me for days. Clark is still crawling around on the floor, squinting in the very dim morning light. "Do you see my shirt anywhere?"

He finds his white t –shirt and pulls it on over his head, and I'm sorry to see his gorgeous body covered up. "Um…I found your shirt." He reaches under the couch and pulls the dark blur of my shirt out but doesn't hand it to me.

"Well can I have it?"

He looks up at me sheepishly and then hands it over. I unwrap it only to realize that it's ripped almost completely in half! I gape over at Clark who has found my shoes and is bringing them over to me along with my socks. "Sorry Lex…I uh…must've gotten a little…"

"…over-enthusiastic?"

He sits down beside me on the couch and even in this dim light I can still see the deep blush spreading across his cheeks and tipping his ears. I chuckle and rumple his hair. "It's alright. It's just a shirt."

"I know that was one of your favorites Lex. It's one of the few things you've actually worn more than once."

I'm taken aback with amazement and awe that Clark would know about something like that. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and I realize that I've never quite experienced this sensation before. I like it. I want to tell Clark that even if I can't ever wear this shirt again, it just took top rank over all of my other favorites. I will keep this shirt forever because it will always remind me of tonight. I keep my mouth shut though because that's sappy and corny, and even if I'm changed inside forever I'm still Lex Luthor, and I have an image to uphold. "Don't worry about it, really. It's just a shirt, it's not important."

I pull my socks and shoes on and stand up suddenly feeling very awkward and anxious. I can no longer deny the fact that I am completely in love with Clark. I suppose on some level I have known it for a long time, but I haven't allowed myself to admit to my-self or anyone else. I feel like an idiot because all I can think about is whether or not Clark feels the same way. After all, he never said anything about…love. He only admitted to having a physical attraction to me, nothing else. Though I've never felt closer to anyone before like the way I felt with Clark tonight. Get a grip Lex, you're being a needy, pathetic imbecile.

"Lex?" Clark has come up behind me and wraps his arms around me. I lean into the embrace and try to stop thinking and just enjoy the moment.

"Yes, Clark?"

He places a kiss to my temple and that warm fuzzy feeling runs through me again. "Are we still on for tonight?"

Confusion swirls in my head. "Tonight?"

Clark turns me around to face him, his eyes are bright and hopeful. "It's Friday."

It used to be that every Friday night Clark used to come over to the mansion to play pool and watch movies or just talk, sometimes he'd stay over in one of the mansions guest rooms if it got to be too late. It's been a long time since he's come over on a Friday evening. "I thought you'd forgotten."

Clark blushes and looks up at me from under long dark lashes. "No, I didn't forget Lex. It's just that I've been afraid to be alone with you since I…" he swallows and runs a hand through his mussed up hair. "…since I realized how I really felt about you."

"Clark you haven't come over on a Friday night in months…"

He steps in close to me and kisses me softly, deeply and that kiss tells me everything I need to know. He reluctantly pulls away and smiles. "So are we on for tonight?"

I swallow and try to clear my fuzzy head. "Yes." I reach up and pull his face back down to mine for another kiss.

He steps back and smiles. "Okay. You'd better get going, my parents will be up any minute, and if they see you here like this…" he runs his warm palms over my naked chest.

"Yeah. I think I'd rather not have to face your parents in this condition."

He leans over and nibbles my earlobe. "Come on, I'll walk you down."

He takes my hand and starts down the stairs with me in tow. We reach the exit to the barn but when I step outside into the now full morning light, he tugs me back inside. He spins me around and pins me against the wall and devours my mouth in a hungry kiss that leaves us both panting.

He pulls me forward, then spins me around again and pushes me out the door. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah…" I stumble on wobbly knees towards my car, get in, start the engine and head towards home. It isn't until I'm pulling into the driveway at the mansion that I remember that strange red glow in Clark's eyes. Just one more thing to add to the mental file of the mystery that is Clark Kent.

Epilogue

Clark's POV:

I watch as he drives away. As soon as his car is out of sight I make my way back upstairs and smile as the memories of the night dance around in my head.

I walk over to the small writing desk in the corner and open the flimsy drawer and pull out a small, empty lead lined box. I carry it with me over to the far end of the couch and get down on my hands and knees, placing the box on the floor beside me. I reach beneath the cushion there and feel around until my fingertips find what I'm looking for. The direct skin to stone contact causes a burning in my veins that shoots up my arm and into the back of my neck.

I pull the glowing red kryptonite ring out from beneath the cushion and have to fight the urge to slip it onto my finger. It's like a drug that makes me feel so…good. But thanks to my secret nightly experiments with varying degrees of exposure, I find the will power to set the ring in it's box, and close the lid.

Immediately I feel the effects of the with-drawl. My body trembles as the chills hit me, and my head pounds and it feels like the entire world is spinning around me and trying to fling me out into oblivion. I remember to breathe deeply, calmly. Steady, deep breaths and soon the room stops spinning, the pounding in my head subsides, and the trembling stops.

I stand up slowly, making sure the world stays where it is and walk back to place the closed box back in the desk drawer.

I head back over to the couch and lay down. I can still smell Lex in the air. I can't help but laugh out loud. It worked! I can't believe it worked! All those months I spent in torment over the thought of never being able get up the courage to finally tell Lex how I really felt about him. Then all those painful weeks of experimenting with the red k in order to be able to have enough control over it in order to use it.

But all the pain and the frustration was worth it in the end. My plan worked! Having the red k just far enough away that I still had control over myself (for the most part) but close enough to gain it's more positive effect of loosening me up, making me feel more confident and…assertive.

I lay my head back and stare up at the ceiling beams. Two dark scorch marks catch my eye and I remember how I almost lost control there at the end. I did lose control a little bit, but I felt the heat building and threw my head back in time and Lex wasn't burnt to a crisp by the heat shooting out of my eyes. And really, it's not so bad, I kept from setting the whole barn on fire didn't I?

All in all I'm very pleased with myself. The way I made Lex think that he had 'accidentally' walked in on me jacking myself off. The way I had angled the telescope to look out towards his study at the mansion so that he thought I'd been watching him. Which I actually had been watching him, that's how I knew he was on his way over here. Then the way I played the role of being embarrassed and not wanting him to look into the telescope. Which it's very hard to act any way but confident and full of piss and vinegar while under the influence of red k.

True I almost did lose control a couple of times. When I first sat down on the couch over the ring, I thought for sure I was going to lose it. But I controlled it. And in the end it worked to my advantage because the overwhelmingly painful rush of red k in my head caused my eyes to lose focus momentarily and tear up. Lex thought I was so genuinely upset that I was tearing up with emotion.

There were a few close calls, and I do feel a little bad about manipulating Lex like that. But I was desperate, and it's not like he didn't want it too. It's not like I took advantage or anything. I've seen the way Lex looks at me sometimes when he thinks I'm not paying attention. I've seen the inconspicuous tell-tale bulge in his pants. Not to mention that I may have done a little spying on him the last time I spent the night over at the mansion. X-ray vision and super hearing sure can come in handy sometimes.

It was a very sneaky and manipulative thing to do. But hey, you can't spend all that time around Lex Luthor and not learn a few tricks.

~End.


End file.
